


till you're blue in the face

by adelatron26



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelatron26/pseuds/adelatron26
Summary: based on the latest gym fiasco of Phil,i daydreamed about this the other day reading tatinof for the third time and this was the result enjoy :-)





	

Dan heard the door close over the noise of the guild wars he was playing in the lounge and straight away became suspicious He checked the clock to see if he was losing his mind or if he had lost time due to being so absorbed in the game,but when he saw that it was exactly twenty minutes since his friend had left to go to the gym he decided that for now he was completely sane...almost.   
'Phil is that you? Did you forget something?'   
In answer to his question Phil appeared in the lounge doorway and Dan nearly fell off his chair when he saw him   
As his friend went to meekly sit on the sofa Dan immediately ran from the chair to support Phil into a sitting position   
'Phil what the hell-   
'you look like slenderman had a green smoothie'   
'well it must be bad...i have never seen you move that fast Dan.Phil's voice was raspy and thick as if he were trying to talk with a full mouth of food.   
'seriously Phil what the hell happened?'Dan agitation was radiating off his body and he couldn’t help but reach out and feel Phil's head.   
Torn between leaning into his touch and swatting his hand away,Phil eased into the couch accepting the cool touch of Dan's hand.   
'I need to get something ok,don’t move Phil' Phil closed his eyes and nodded instead of speaking feeling the sick feeling seeping back in once Dan had removed his hand.   
He nearly jumped as he felt a wet object at his forehead and opened his eyes to see Dan sitting right next to him leaning over placing what he assumed was a cold compress of sorts to his forehead.   
His smile and the way his eyes crinkled took Phil a back for a second as he tried to sit up   
'im going to hold this Phil just lie back into the cushion and tell me what happened?'   
Phil couldn’t resist Dan's worried frown and began   
'when I got to the gym there was a trainer, he was like Haru-chan in real life Dan,no he looked like the love child of Haru and Taylor Lautner, I thought there were mini pokemon balls beneath his biceps'   
The idea that Phil had checked this man out made Dan instantly purse his lips in an automatic unconscious reaction to being jealous. The truth was he didn’t know he was doing it,he was socially awkward and didn’t always have complete control over his facial or body reactions.   
He repressed the thoughts to the back of his mind which would probably attack him at a later date but he took the risk to concentrate on Phil.   
'I think he could smell my fear Dan,he could sense weak prey ready to be eaten, I have seen so many Planet earth documentary's that I should have seen the signs really-   
'Phil what did he do to you?'   
'he made me lift a tyre over my head while screaming at me thinking he was motivating me to keep going but really his voice was the only thing keeping me from passing out I was so dizzy'   
'PHIL WHAT THE HELL?A TYRE REALLY, YOU WEREN'T DOING A FUCKING MECHANICS COURSE!!WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY SOMETHING?'   
'Dan please calm down' Phil winced at the outburst,he knew protective Dan mode was fully engaged and regretted even letting Dan know about the gym visit and not making a dash for his bedroom as soon as he came in.   
'Phil i'm sorry right but this is fucked up,you told them what you specifically wanted and they just ignored you,on top of that they started you with an intensive exercise routine which isn't suitable for a beginner,that’s breaking some kind of basic human right ok'   
While Dan finished his rant Phil couldn’t help but smile,he was reminded he would always have Dan to make his feel instantly better,he didn't need any medicine to heal him if he could simply take the feeling of watching Dan talk and bottle it.   
'Phil this isn't funny, I'm angry for you,I hate when people take advantage of you which seems to happen all too often'   
'and before you try to defend the people involved I don’t want to hear it because victims always make excuses for the people who walk all over them'   
'hey Dan,you're just insulting my integrity now,,you know I speak my mind when I want to or have 'something relevant to say'   
'and besides I thought me being socially stunted was one of the things you fell in love with me for'   
As he said this Phil nudged into Dan and Dan could never resist when he did this,he looked like a puppy snuggling into Dan's side.   
Dan brought his hand around Phil's waist and sighed   
'it is one of the very things that we have in common as our very core Phil but you know how I get when people disrespect you'   
'because I am one of the very last people that deserves it'   
Phil parodied Dan's voice at an eariler time,a time where they had done a panel on how to become a youtuber and Phil had been unable to speak given the size of the crowd and having so many talented youtubers fighting to share their ideas.   
Dan had given his an opportunity then and now Phil worried Dan was going to get retribution for him now.he almost felt sorry for the trainer and the fate that was going to be dealt   
'oh and Dan,you know when I was describing the trainer?'   
'yeah'   
'I was winding you up' Dan playfully tapped Phil's arm and they fell into an easy nap.


End file.
